1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of noise mufflers, and is more particularly directed to a muffler which is suitable to use in any noise making exhaust engine or mechanism including, but not limited to, internal combustion engines, diesel engines, air compressors, vacuum systems, and the like.
The muffler of this invention is more particularly directed to a muffler including a casing within which there are a pair of end chambers with a multiplicity of perforated tubes extending between the two chambers and in which the said tubes are covered by an entrapping material such that the exhaust may filter into the entrapping material and thence out again into the atmosphere or other disposition area.
It is even more particularly directed to such a muffler wherein there are at least two tubes covered by entrapping material within a single casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different mufflers are known to those skilled in the automotive arts and in other arts. In general, a muffler will consist of an enlarged casing attached to the exhaust of an engine, or the like, wherein within the casing there is a suitable baffling arrangement by which the noises are reduced to an acceptable level.
In recent years, there has been increasing attention to a form of muffler known as "glass packed" or "glass wrapped".
These mufflers utilize a muffler tube within a casing which tube has perforations, the most preferable type being called louvered, punched or sawed. The purpose of these various openings in the walls of the muffler tube is to divert the exhaust air and gases outward from the tube into a packing of theoretically noise absorbant material, such as fiberglass or the like, about the tube and within a casing. Ultimately, the exhaust returns through openings in the exhaust tube and exits into the atmosphere at its termination.
While the glass packed or glass wrapped exhaust tube of this nature is known, it has, until the present invention, been much less than thoroughly satisfactory since the exhaust has a great tendency to travel a direct path through the exhaust tube and the theoretical advantages of the glass are not achieved.
The present invention is unique and not anticipated in the prior are in that it utilizes a preliminary dispersing chamber for the exhaust, together with at least two exhaust tubes through which the exhaust is effectively filtered for the removal of noise. In this sense there is no prior art.